This invention relates to swimming pool cleaner components and more particularly to the flexible discs which are used on some pool cleaners to hold the unit in contact with the surface to be cleaned and to move dirt to be removed from that surface.
Some types of automatic swimming pool cleaners use a flexible disc around the inlet to the cleaner body. The disc acts as a pressure pad when water is drawn through the cleaner and from beneath the disc. The water above the disc then acts thereon to hold the disc and consequently the pool cleaner body against the surface to be cleaned.
These swimming pool cleaners are well known for their ability to clean both vertical and horizontal surfaces and to move from horizontal to vertical surfaces provided these surfaces meet in a smooth curve of substantial radius. The cleaners per se form no part of this invention which relates only to the discs forming part thereof. Cleaners using this type of disc are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,023,227 and 4,208,752 for example. Such a curve is provided during manufacture when the pool is made by the process known as "guniting". This process utilises the pressure spraying of cementitious material onto a prepared surface such that obtained where the hole for a swimming pool is dug into the ground.